La rancœur
by Danielove
Summary: Elle a toujours été ignorée, toujours été dans l'ombre de sa grande sœur. Elle n'a jamais rien dit, mais là, ses parents ont oublié son anniversaire. Elle décide donc de fuguer et même d'aller plus loin, et sera sauvée par un jeune homme blond.
1. I La fugue

Auteur : Danielove

Titre : La rancur

Résumé : Elle a toujours été ignorée, toujours été dans l'ombre de sa grande sur. Elle n'a jamais rien dit, mais là, ses parents ont oublié son anniversaire. Elle décide donc de fuguer et même d'aller plus loin, et sera sauvée par un jeune homme blond.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K.Rowling sauf Jennifer.

Base : Les 5 tomes, sauf que Sirius n'est pas mort (elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire mourir).

Note : Petit plus, je ne sais plus si c'est dit dans le 5 mais Lucius et Narcissa sont à Azkaban. J'utilise les mots et nom en anglais, donc s'il y en a que vous ne connaissez pas, n'hésitez pas à venir me le demander. Et vous voulez que je fasse une liste, je le ferais.

Ce qui est entre " " sont les paroles.

Bonne lecture !

I La fugue.

Jennifer à toujours été oubliée. Elle à toujours été dans l'ombre de s grande sur. Sa sur est une sorcière, mais elle n'est rien, en primaire, sa sur excellait déjà, mais elle non, le seul don qu'elle possède est celui d'être polyglotte alors qu'elle n'a que 14 ans. À 8 ans, elle a découvert qu'elle avait des facilitée en langues, elle s'est donc débrouillée toute seule pour apprendre à en parler certaines.

Mais en ce moment elle était en train de pleurer dans sa chambre, aujourd'hui, le 17 juillet, était le jour de son anniversaire et ses parents l'avaient oublié, ils n'avaient fait attention à elle, mais ils n'avaient jamais oublié son anniversaire, mais là il l'avait fait. En plus d'une minute à l'autre sa sur allait arriver avec deux de ses amis d'école.

Elle en avait marre. Elle mit sa bague préférée, enfila ses bottes, griffonna un mot qu'elle posa sur le lit, mit son manteau et partit par la fenêtre pour ne plus revenir.

À ce moment-là, la grande sur de Jennifer arriva avec ses deux amis.

"Tient Hermione tu as avancé la date d'arrivée de tes amis ?"

"Non, on avait prévu qu'ils viennent aujourd'hui."

"Mais non, ils devaient venir le 17 juillet."

"Mais maman, on est le 17 juillet."

"Oh mon dieu."

"Quoi ?"

"Jennifer!" eu-t-elle juste le temps de dire avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de sa cadette.

"Dis 'Mione, c'est qui Jennifer ?"

"En fait c'est ma petite sur, mais ce n'est qu'une bonne à r" Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase car un cri retenti dans la maison.

"Maman."

Hermione se précipita dans la chambre de sa sur d'où semblait venir le cri. En entrant elle trouva sa mère par terre en train de pleurer.

"Elle est où cette garce ? Sorts de ta cachette Jennifer ! Qu'as-tu fait à maman ?"

Ron alla calmer Hermione pendant qu'Harry s'approcha de la mère de celle-ci.

"Mrs Granger que c'est-il passé ?

"E .ti !fille ti !"

"Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dîtes Mrs Granger."

Au lieu de lui répondre, elle lui tendit un bout de papier chiffonné qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Harry le prit et le lu : Adieu

"Oh mince" dit Harry

"Qu'est -ce qui se passe vieux demanda Ron.

"Elle a fugué !"

"Oh mince"

"Okai, Hermione ton père rentre à quelle heure ?"

À ce moment-là, on entendit le bruit d'une porte qui claque.

"Il est rentré."

"Parfait, Ron va l'accueillir. Maintenant à nous. Mrs Granger calmez-vous. Écoutez- moi, avec votre mari, vous allez aller déclarer la fugue de Jennifer aux autorités muggles pendant que Ron et moi on va aller la déclarer à celle sorcières. D'accord ?"

"D'accord."

"Tenez" dit-il en lui tenant un mouchoir.

"Que c'est-il passé ?"

"Bonjour Mr Granger. Allez-y tout de suite. Ron on y va. Hermione tu reste ici au cas où.

Pendant ce temps-là, Jennifer marchait, marchait. Elle avait traversé un petit bois et se retrouvait devant un immense manoir. Elle cherche un joli coin, lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle se dit qu'elle avait au moins vu quelque chose de joli dans sa misérable et courte vie. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre, sortit de sa poche une lame de rasoir et s'entaille les veines.

Draco en avait marre de n'avoir que les elfes de maison pour seule compagnie. Il décida donc de sortir faire un tour dans le parc du manoir Malfoy. Il alla donc vers son endroit préféré. Mais arrivé là-bas il sentit une odeur qu'il identifia comme étant celle du sang. Il entreprit donc de chercher d'où venait cette odeur et se fiant à son odora, il trouva une jeune fille les veines coupée qui perdait son sang.

"Et mince, si jeune et déjà dégoûtée de la vie. Et sa famille, elle n'a pas vu qu'elle allait mal ? À moins qu'elle ne soit, comme Potter, orpheline ? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser à lui maintenant ?" dit-il en prenant délicatement Jennifer (parce que c'était elle) dans ses bras et en l'emmenant dans sa chambre.

Il l'installa sur son lit, déchira une vieille chemise et entreprit d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

"Picket, Picket !" hurla-t-il.

"Oui maître Draco Malfoy maître a appelé Picket. Que peut faire Picket pour son maître ?"

"Soigne cette jeune fille ! Vite !"

"Bien maître."

Dix minutes après Picket avait fini de soigner Jennifer.

Lorsque Ron et Harry revinrent du ministère où ils avaient déclaré la fugue de Jennifer, ils découvrirent une Hermione très énervée.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe 'Mione ?" demanda Ron.

"Il se passe que ma saleté de petite sur trouve toujours le moyen de me pourrir la vie. Elle savait très bien que vous veniez aujourd'hui."

"Attends Hermione, tu lui as souhaité bon anniversaire ? Et tes parents ?"

"Mais de la à en faire tout un patachèse pour si peu. "

"Je sais ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on ne nous souhaite pas notre anniversaire, J'ai vécu 10 ans sans qu'on me le souhaite."

"Ce n'est pas pareil Harry"

"Si, ça l'est. Dis-moi Hermione tu as reçu quoi pour ton anniversaire ?"

"Euh une télé, un lecteur DVD et un télescope. Pourquoi ?"

"Tu trouves normal que tu reçoives tous ça et que ta sur on ne lui souhaite même pas bon anniversaire ? Non ne réponds pas. Maintenant tu m'excuse, mais j'ai besoins de réfléchir à tous ce que j'ai vu et entendu aujourd'hui. Je retourne chez Sirius."

"Harry, attends."

"Attendre quoi Hermione ? ça fait 5 ans qu'on se connaît et en 5 ans tu n'as jamais trouvé le temps de nous dire que tu avais une petite sur. Ta sur va mal, elle fugue, et tous ce que tu trouves à dire c'est quelle te gâche la vie ! Tu m'as profondément déçu Hermione. On se voit à la rentrée."

Sans un mot de plus Harry prit c'est affaire, un peu de poudre de chemisette et rentra au 12 Square Grimmaud. Suivit de Ron quoi avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre et avait décrété qu'Harry avait raison.

Draco resta au chevet de Jennifer toute la nuit sans dormir.Jennifer se réveille sans que Draco ne s'en aperçoive.

"Je suis nulle, hein ?"

"Quoi ? Oh tu es réveillée.

"Même pas fichu de me supprimer."

"Pourquoi t'es-tu coupé les veines ?"

"T'es bien le seul que ça intéresse; Mais pour te répondre, ma famille n'a jamais fait attention à moi, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour ma grande sur. Et comble de la joie quand ils ont découvert que c'était une sorcière : Nous avons une sorcière dans la famille, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?"

"Tu es donc soit une muggle soit une squib."

"Une quoi ?"

"Un muggle est une personne qui n'a pas de pouvoirs. Et un squib est une personne qui n'a pas de pouvoirs mais qui est issue d'une famille de sorciers."

"Ma sur est la seule sorcière de la famille."

"Donc tu es une muggle. Oh fait, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Et toi ?"

"Ma sur ferait un infarctus si elle savait où je suis. Je m'appelle Jennifer."

"Tu n'as pas de nom ?"

"Si mais je ne l'aime pas."

"Ok. Holala, je manque vraiment à tous mes devoirs. Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Ça peut aller, mais je suis fatiguée et j'ai faim."

"Que veux-tu manger ?"

"Des patates."

"Ça marche poulette. Une butterbeer ça te dit ?"

"Je veux bien, ma sur en avait ramené une fois mais elle ne m'a pas laissé en prendre sous prétexte que je ne l'avais pas mérité."

"Mais dis-moi, c'est une vraie garce ta sur, Jen. Tu permets que je t'appelle Jen ?"

"À condition que je puisse t'appeler Draco ou Dray ou Drake."

"Ça marche. Picket !"

"Oui maître, vous avez demandé Picket ?"

"Apporte-nous des pommes de terre pour deux et deux butterbeer."

"Bien maître"

Et il repartit.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"Un elfe de maison. Tas sur ne t'en a pas parlé ?"

"Non mais je l'ai souvent entendu marmonner des trucs à propos d'une société protectrice des elfes de maison."

Picket réapparu avec ce que lui avait demandé Draco sur un plateau. Et Jennifer et lui se mirent à manger. Quand ils eurent fini, Draco posa le plateau sue son bureau et Jennifer fer se mit à parler.

"On fait un pacte, d'accord ?"

"OK"

"Alors tu ne me pose pas de questions sur ma famille, sauf cas exceptionnel et tu m'apprends des tucs sur la magie. Et que veux-tu en échange ?"

"Tu reste avec moi, et tu deviens en quelque sorte ma petite sur adoptive. OK ?"

"Ça marche."

Ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur pacte.

Quelques minutes après leur pacte, Draco reçu le Daily Prophet. Une photo de Jennifer faisait la première page avec un article :

_La mystérieuse fugue de Jennifer Granger._

En effet la jeune sur d'Hermione Granger, étudiante à Hogward en 6e année, a fugué le 17 juillet, le jour de son anniversaire en laissant une petit mot sur son lit : Adieu. Les jeunes Messiers Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter sont venu nous informer de la fugue de la jeune fille hier soir. La fugue de la jeune fille à été découverte hier soir alors que les deux jeune garçons devaient aller passer le mois de juillet chez les Grangers.

Si jamais vous avez vu ou si vous voyez cette jeune fille, veuillez nous en informer de suite ou en informer la famille Granger."

"Tu es recherché Jen "

"Et zut. Ma sur ne doit pas être contente, j'attire les médias sur moi."

"Tu parles de Granger ?"

"Je suppose qu'il l'on dit dans l'article ?"

"Ouai."

"Et bien oui, je parle d'elle. J'ai toujours vécu dans l'ombre et si j'essayais d'en sortir, ma sur me donnait une correction."

"Sympas la sur."

"Ça c'est toi qui le dit Drake. Je peux te confier un secret ?"

"Bien sûr Jen, je t'écoute."

"Un jour alors qu'Hermione me passait un savon, ses cheveux ont pris feu, je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois que c'est à cause de moi, je me rappelle avoir voulu que ça se produise."

"Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de pouvoirs ?"

"Je le crois aussi, ça ne c'est jamais reproduit, c'est peut-être une coïncidence."

"Ou peut-être pas. Je me rappelle avoir lu un bouquin qui parlait d'une fille pouvant contrôler les quatre éléments."

"Tu crois quand même pas que c'est moi ?"

"Pourquoi pas."

"Oh fait, tu ne vas pas me livrer, hein ?"

"Si tu ne veux pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais."

"Merci !"dit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

"Holà, calme Jen. Allez viens, on va faire des recherches sur cette jeune fille qui peut contrôler les quatre éléments."

Voilà, c'est fini. Vous avez trouvé ça comment ? Pour me le dire il suffit d'appuyer sur GO.

Bye Bye

Danielove


	2. II Une heureuse nouvelle

Note : Je remercie ma béta Kedavra666 qui a accepté de corriger mes fautes, (si il y en a encore c'est que je les ai oubliées.)

Bonne lecture

II Une heureuse nouvelle.

La santé de Jennifer se dégrada de jour en jour. Cela faisait deux semaine qu'elle était arrivée chez Draco, et depuis, elle ne mangeait rien, même pas le strict minimum. On avait l'impression qu'elle avait du mal à se tenir debout.

Ce matin, Draco la laissa dormir, mais à 12h il commença à s'inquiéter. Il alla donc dans sa chambre pour voir si elle allait bien. En ouvrant la porte, il la découvrit par terre devant son lit. Il se précipita vers elle en lui demandant si elle allait bien, comme elle ne répondit pas, il lui prit son pouls. Elle était vivante (ouf) mais brûlante de fièvre. Vu qu'il ne pouvait pas l'amener à St Mungo, il se précipita vers la cheminée, prit de la poudre de cheminette, dit "St Mungo", passa sa tête et demanda à la femme qui accueillit sa tête à parler au docteur Zabini le plus vite possible. Deux secondes après le docteur Zabini se tenait en face de Draco.

"Je t'en supplie Toya (nda : j'avais très envi de l'appeler Toya Kiritani, un des noms de Toya dans Ayashi no Ceres, mais j'ai préféré Zabini pour mettre en scène Blaise), il faut que tu viennes tout de suite chez moi !"

"D'accord, il faut que je prenne ma sacoche ?"

"Oui, fais vite."

"J'arrive."

Deux secondes plus tard, Toya Zabini atterrissait chez Draco, et Draco le conduisait dans la chambre de Jennifer.

"Mais, c'est la jeune fille que tout le monde recherche."

"Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait appel à toi. Personne ne doit savoir qu'elle est là. Mais elle va mal."

"On n'a pas besoin d'être médicomage pour le voir. Que c'est-il passé ? »demanda-il en s'approchant de Jennifer.

« J'en sais rien, depuis qu'elle est arrivée sa santé c'est détèriorée. Je l'ai trouvée comme ça ce matin. »

« Est-c e qu 'elle mange ? »

« Pas vraiment, je dirais qu 'elle grignotte. »

« Depuis le début ? »

« Oui. »

« Et elle est arrivée quand ? »

« Il y a deux semaine. C'est grave ? » demanda Draco très inquiet.

« Non, elle s'en remettra, elle manque de tout, de fer, de calcium, de vitamine. Il faut absolument que tu la fasse manger Draco. »

« Très bien. »

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Dis-moi Draco, pourrais-tu me rendre un service ? »

« Bien sûr, après tout ce que tu fais pour moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais. »

« Pourrais-tu inviter Blaise à passer la fin des vacances, ou au moins une bonne partie chez toi, car il s'ennuie ferme à la maison. »

« C'est une très bonne idée Drake, comme ça je pourrais faire connaissance avec tes amis. » Dit une petite voix derrière Toya et Draco.

« Oh Jen, tu es réveillée. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« J'ai déjà été mieu, et j'ai déjà été pire. »

« Jeune fille, je ne vous félicite pas, vous fuguez, puis vous faite une tentative de suicide, ne nier pas, il y a encore les traces sur vos poingnets et pour finir vous ne manger pas. C'est fini ces enfentillage, je ne vous dit pas de rentrer chez vous car je crois que vous n'en avez pas du tout envi, je vous demande juste de manger et de reprendre des force. »

« D'accord. Mais puis-je au moins savoir qui vous êtes ? »

« Jen je te présente le docteur Toya Zabini. »

« Enchentée docteur. »

« Moi de même mademoiselle Granger. »

« Vous vous trompez de personne, mademoiselle Granger c'est Hermione, je m'appelle Jennifer. »

« Veuillez me pardonner Jennifer. C'est mieu comme cela ? »

« Parfais. » dit-elle en rigolant.

« Eh bien je vais vous laisser, mais je veux que vous mangiez Jennifer, si vous ne le faite pas pour vous, faite le pour Draco. »

« Eh » protèsta le concerné.

« Oh je t'en pris Draco à d'autres tu aurais vu ton visage, en voyait l'inquiétude aussi bien que si c'était écrit sur ton front : je suis inquiet. »

Là Jen riait franchement. Mais elle était heureuse que Draco s'inquiète pour elle.

« Tu t'est vraiment inquiété pour moi Drake ? »

« Evidament, tu croyais quoi, que j'allais te laisser crevé dans ma chambre sans rien faire ? Certainement pas, j'aurais été à St Mungo à pieds s'il le fallais pour te sauver. Mais pleure pas chérie. » dit-il en prenant Jen, qui pleurait, émue par le discours, de Draco dans ses bras.« je vais de ce pas inviter Blaise pour la fin des vacances, nous ne seront pas trop de deux pour faire manger Jen et de trois pour nos recherche. Toya, je te raccompagne jusqu'à la cheminée. »

« Je peux venir ? »

« Non Jennifer, interdiction de vous lever pendant deux jours. »

« Quoi ? Deux jours ? »

« Oui deux jours, il est important que vous repreniez des forces. Pour se dépenser, il faut avoir de quoi dépenser Jennifer. Tu veras, ça va te plaire, tu auras deux garçons qui te seront entièrement dévoués. »

« Vu sous cet angle, deux jours ça paraît moins long. »

Draco suivait l'échange, il est vrai qu'il se serait plié en quattre pour Jen, Et si jamais quelqu'un osait lui faire du mal, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler. Il avait trouvé des choses sur la personne qui contrôlait les quattre éléments, mais il ne l'avait pas dit à Jen de peur qu'elle parte. Cette peur étant totalement injustifiée, car Jen était très bien avec Draco, elle avait toujours révé d'une personne qui l'aiderait, cette personne s'étant révélée être Draco, elle n'avait aucune envie de le quitter.Et Appréandait le moment où il devrait partir à Hogwarts.

Une fois Toya parti, Draco prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette la jeta dans la cheminée et dit : Manoir Zabini. Puis mit sa tête dans la cheminée. Celle-ci se trouvait dans le salon, Blaise s'y trouvant aussi, Draco n'eu pas à s'époumoner pour l'appeler, il dit juste :

« Bouh ! »

« Qui va la ? Oh Draco, c'est toi, ça ne va pas de me faire des frayeurs comme ça, j'ai cru qu'on nous attaquait. »

« Ton père à raison, ce n'est pas bon pour toi que tu reste ici tout seul. »

« Tu as vu mon père ? Tu es malade ? »

« Non, mais quelqu'un que je connais l'ai, donc je l'ai appelé en urgence. »

« Ah d'accord. Et il va mieu ? »

« Tout d'abord, c'est elle et non il, et ensuite, tu vas le savoir tout de suite puisque tu prends tes affaires et tu veins passer les vacaces à la maison. »

« Vrai ? Pendant combien de temps ? »

« Jusqu'à la fin ; Sauf si tu en as ras le bol de nous et que tu veux rentrer chez toi. »

« J'arrive. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Blaise était dans le salon des malfoy avec ses bagages. Il fut acceuillit par un Draco souriant.

« Allez viens, que je te présente Jen. » Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Draco ils s'arétèrent et Draco frappa à la porte.

« Draco, depuis quand tu frappe à la porte de ta chambre avant d'entrer ? »

« Entrez » dit Jen.

« Depuis que ce n'est plus moi qui l'occupe. Jen je te présente Blaise, Blaise je te présente jen. »

« Mai, tu es la soeur de Granger, non ? »

« J'étais. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. »

« Eh bien, Jen, tu as vraiment de la chance, Draco n'a jamais voulu me donner sa chambre. »

« Eh bien tu loupe, elle est super, elle est grande, elle est lumineuse. »

« Et elle me manque, alors tu vas pas tarder à en avoir une autre. »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas la virer. T'avais qu'a pas le mettre ici. »

« Peut-être, mais quand je l'ai trouvée, j'avais autre chose en tête que la chambre dans laquelle j'allais l'installer. »

« Comme ? »

« Tu es bien curieux mon cher Blaise. »

« Mais ma chere Jen, sache qu'un Slytherin comme moi ne peut pas s'en empêcher. »

« Je vais te rééduquer moi, et vite fait. »

« A vos ordres miss. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un éclat de rire résonna dans la pièce, il venait de Draco.

« Tu te ramolli mon cher Blaise, tu te laisse charmer par un ange, toi un démon. »

« Je crois que tu peux parler mon cher Draco, je te rappelles que tu es le prince des démons. »

« Peut-être, Jen est la reine des Anges, elle arrive à se faire aimer de tout le monde. »

« Je vous corrige tout de suite mon cher Draco, tout le monde ne même pas, rappelez-vous comment vous m'avez trouvé. »

« Oui mais ta famille ne te mérite pas. »

« Parce que tu me mérite peut-être ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Alors prouve le moi. »

« C'est que je vais faire, avec l'aide de Blaise. »

« Houla, ne me mélez pas à vos histoire. »

« Je ne te mèle pas à nos histoire, mais comme tu es un cordon bleu et que la miss doit manger, tu vas m'aider à faire la cuisine. »

« Je croyais que tu laissais ce travail aux elfes de maison ? »

« D'habitude oui, mais là non, il fo ke Ava mange ta nourriture au moins une fois, et puis ta nourriture est meilleur que celle des elfes. »

« Je prends ça pour un compliment. »

« Tu peux, en plus, un compliment de Drake en vaut dix de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ils parlèrent encore de tout et de rien, puis Draco et Blaise partirent vers les cuisine. Draco en profita pour parler à Blaise.

« Avec Jen, nous faisont des recherche sur une fille pouvant contrôler les quattres éléments. L'autre jour, j'ai trouvé queque chose, mais je n'en ai pas parlé à Jen. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai peur qu'elle parte. »

« Ecoute Draco, Jen a l'air très bien chez toi. Je suppose que tu as vu l'article qui parlait de sa disparition dans le Daily Prophet, il y a deux semaine. »

« Oui. »

« Tu te rappelles la photo ? »

« Oui »

« Comment était Jen dessus ? »

« Souriante. »

« C'est vrai, mais c'est faux. »

« Comment ça. »

« Si tu regarde la photo, et le sourir de Jen, tu verra que son sourir est triste, ses yeux crient à l'aide, Draco je viens de voir sourir Jen, et je peux te dire que ses yeux criaient tout sauf à l'aide. »

« Comment fait tu pour voir tout ça ? »

« J'y fait attention. »

« Tu devrait rentrer dans la section criminel des aurors. »

« Tu as un train de retard Draco, c'est déjà prévu. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu ne me la jamais dit ! »

« Tu ne me l'a jamais demandé non plus. »

« Tu as raison. »

« Ecoute-moi bien Draco, Jen avait besoin d'aide, tu lui a offert cette aide, mais as-tu songé à ce qui se passera quand tu retournera à Poudlard ? »

« Oui, justement, je suis sûr que Jen contrôle les éléments, si j'ai bien vu juste, et tu vas m'aider à le savoir, je vais demander à Dumbledore qu'elle vienne à Poudlard, et qu'on l'aide à maîtrisser ses pouvoirs. »

« C'est une très bonne idée. »

Les jours qui suivirent, Jen fut dorlotée par Draco et Blaise, qui en secret continuaient les recherche. Après avoir lu plusieurs descripitions, ils arrivèrent à la conclusion que Jen était cette fille. Quand ils le dirent à Jen, elle leur en voulu d'avoir continué les recherches sans elle, puis elle fut prise de panique en disant que c'était impossible, qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir un tel pouvoir, puis elle l'accepta et demanda ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant. Draco lui répondit qu'il avait envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui demander si elle pouvait aller à Hogwarts et si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à contrôler son pouvoir et qu'il attendait sa réponse. Qui ne tarda pas d'ailleur, puisque quelques minutes après, Draco et Blaise reçurent leur lettre de Hogwarts, dans celle de Draco était glissée un bout de papier sur lequel il était écrit :

_Cher Mr Malfoy,_

_Je serais ravi d'acceuillir à Hogwarts Miss Jennifer, et j'ai demandé à un ami à moi de la prendre en charge, ce qu'il a accepté. Même si elle ne sera pas une élève normale, elle devra procéder à la cérémonie de Répartition._

_A.Dumledore._

Draco et Jen pensèrent alors en même temps : super comme ça on poura rester ensemble.

Voilà, c'est fini, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire (allez, je suis sûr que vous avez quelque chose !) appuyez sur GO.

RARs :

Sybylle : Merci pour l'info. Bisoux

Shiroi : Merci pour ta review j'éspère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisoux

FayaGirl : Merci pour ton vote, et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Darky Obscure : Le principale, c'est que tu m'ai reviewée, lol. Je sais très bien qu'elle se sent visée, et pour tout de dire j'ai écrit cette fic après qu 'on se soit disputées. Je suis contente qu'Harry te plaise. Tu pense vraiment que je suis capable de faire ressembler Harry à Hermione ? Ron, un gros suiveur ? En effet, même si je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait expret. Pour ce qui est de la séparation dans mes fics, c'est ffnet qui me les enlève, car j'en met. Bisoux

Paprika Star : J'espère que la suite te plaira, et que Jen continuera de ta plaire. Je vais te dire un secret, ça ne va pas du tout plaire à Hermione quand elle va savoir où était jen. Bisoux

Yotma : Je n'avais pas fait attention, mais tu as raison, Hermione ressemble à Dudley en beaucoup moins énorme. Malfoy Sénior est en prison, je ne dirais pas qu'il se morfond, car c'est quand même un Malfoy. Tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre à genoux, la suirte est là. Bisoux.

VoidPouette : Merci pour ta review. Bisoux

Bisoux

Danielove


	3. Note importante

Kikou,

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une note.

Je vais arréter mes fic pendant une durée indéterminée à cause de problèmes personnel, rien de grave, mais suffisament pour que je n'ais plus d'inspiration et plus le moral du tout.

Ne m'en voulez pas trop, je reviendrais dès que je pourais.

Bisoux

D.


End file.
